1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a solar-heater device, and more particularly to a solar-heat collector having unique solar-energy-collector plates--providing a substantially increased absorbing area which maximizes the heat transfer to the flowing fluid within the heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for total absorption of the rays of the sun to the flowing fluid within a solar-collection system. There is a need to provide a larger exposed area capable of utilizing solar radiation without substantially increasing the size and cost of the device.
Many types of solar heaters or collectors are presently in use in the various geographical locations which have different requirements. However, these devices have features that restrict their use or location; and they are complicated to install and expensive to maintain, since they are generally exposed to the various weather conditions.
Such examples of prior and known solar fluid heaters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,824 to Ronald H. Smith. The Smith device utilizes a cylindrical reflector with a spirally extending section for concentrating solar energy on an axially disposed absorber.
Another type of solar fluid heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,273 to Blaine F. Parker. This device includes a radiation trap for concentrating solar radiation which has been focused on or near a line at the center of a transparent pipe assembly. One of more sets of reflective fins are disposed in direct heat-exchanging contact with the fluid to be heated.
A further solar device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,318 to A. E. Awot.
However, there is still needed a solar fluid-heater apparatus that is designed for a more universal application with maximized capabilities of absorbing solar-radiant energy with the simplest components.